thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikelle Quenton
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Mikelle.jpg Mikelle_anime.jpg "The girl who could fly through the trees like a nimble squirrel." - Someone about Mikelle's ability to soar through trees. Basic Information= Full Name: Mikelle Sienna Quenton Age: 13 District: 15 (0, 8, 9, 10, 13) Gender: Female Height: 4'11 Alignment: Chaotic Good Weapons: Since Mikelle is most effective in a tree, her primary weapon would be a crossbow followed by an actual bow. If none of those weapons are available, Mikelle will aim to get a blowgun. Appearance: The first thing that a person notices about Mikelle is her startling green eyes, followed by her snow white hair. Mikelle has more pale skin and is more limber than most tributes at her age, standing at 4'11. Allies: Mikelle will ally with the Anti-Careers. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Overall, Mikelle is a calm and collective person who seems to always follow the status quo no matter what situation she is in. As well, Mikelle is rather outgoing, which allows her to have allies in a games. If Mikelle is being teased, she will become rather shy and shut-off from the world. As the games go on, Mikelle will become more determined to win. Strengths: Climbing/Moving through trees, Agile Swimmer, Making Weaknesses: Physical Strength, Plant Identification, Not Cruel Enough Fears: Getting teased or facing death |-| Backstory= Mikelle Quenton was born to two lab scientists in District 15. Growing up, Mikelle was often bullied for her unnatural white hair that she had. She only had her family to support her at times and was often considered a loner. In the district, Mikelle loved to climb trees in one part of the district. She would spend time with the trees in the forest and they would become her friends when she was all alone. When no one else would give solace to her, the trees would always calm her down. Eventually, Mikelle spent so much time in the forest that she learned how to jump from tree to tree like a squirrel. When Mikelle was eight, she saw a gleam come from the forest one day and walked towards it. She kept following the light until she reached it's source, which was a little wooden shack. Mikelle walked inside to find an older lady who's name was Helen. She had white hair as well and shone the light to lead Mikelle to the shack and help her. They took a long walk in the forest together and talked about how they felt connected to the forest as a part of nature. Mikelle would often go visit the elder and tell her about her adventures in the woods. One day at school, one of the boys teased Mikelle for her white hair and being a nature freak because she spent so much time in the forest. She wanted to prove the boy wrong. So, she took him to the forest and showed her how she could jump tree to tree. After being proven wrong, the two of them formed a friendship. It had been the first friend that Mikelle had ever had in her life. On the reaping day, a blonde girl was reaped, but Mikelle volunteered in her place and walked up to the stage with a single tear falling from her young face. She had to fulfill her destiny to become a victor by being a "squirrel girl". |-| Inspiration= Song: Shatter Me Artist/Band: Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale Album (release year): Shatter Me (2014) This song is Mikelle's inspiration because it resembles her determination and drive to win, but keeps it undercover during the games. Lyrics that inspired her: I'm frozen by the fear in me - This line would resemble a situation where Mikelle is facing one of her worst fears. Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me - This line refers that if Mikelle wins as is still alive, the games will still shatter her. Spiral into the unknown - This line refers to the fact that when Mikelle volunteers for the games, she doesn't have a clue who or what she is up against. If I break the glass then I'll have to fly - This refers to that fact that if Mikelle wins her games, she'll be a public image for Panem. There's no one to catch me if I take a dive - This line refers to the fact that when Mikelle dies, no one will bother to catch her. |-| Victor Information= - The Drowning Games by Summer Salmon (aka YourFavoriteSalmon) - Original Allies: Luna Sunkin, Star Sunkin, Jayda Idylwyld, Felix Leonard, Bree Richmond, Ivory Peaks, Max Muzzele, Herb Everest. - The Hoedown: Mikelle was first mentioned being attacked by Darya, when Luna sacrificed herself so Mikelle could live. She's next mentioned being attacked by Darya, again (seriously?) and is then all healed up by Max, which was the catalyst for their relationship throughout the games. On Day 3, she's kidnapped by Yuri's thralls and is placed in captivity along with Emilia and Limber. She's mentioned having a walkie talkie giving to her while in captivity, so the Anti-Careers know exactly where to find the trio. Although, Mikelle does get knocked out and tortured by Yuri through the remainder of Day 3 and the early part of Day 4 until the Anti-Careers and the cave is blown into smithereens. Mikelle lives through the explosion and the cave exploding, and is next mentioned being hugged by Max until she can barely breathe, and mentioning that the two of them had grown fond of each other. On the night of Day 4 into the early morning of Day 5, the cornucopia flooded. Mikelle, being an agile swimmer, survived. She found a glowstick and lit it up to find goggles. As she tries to find the exit, Max pulls her into an underwater kiss, mainly to share air (Eli, you romantic sap...) and all of the antis escape unharmed. As Linen comes and attacks Max, Mikelle keeps warning him about his attacker. Max ends up surviving, and Linen kills off Yuri, mostly ending the games, where Max and Mikelle share one last kiss (thanks no thanks Antis) Category:District 15 Category:TWD's Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Escaped the Arena